Coronary circulation is the circulation of blood in the vessels that supply blood to and from the heart muscle (the myocardium). The heart is supplied by the right and left coronary arteries and is drained mainly by veins that empty into the coronary sinus.
Angiography is a medical imaging technique in which an X-ray or fluoroscopic image is taken to visualize the lumen of blood vessels and organs of the body. To assist in the visualization process, a contrast media may be added to the blood.
One of the more common angiography procedures performed is the visualization of the coronary arteries. Typically in this procedure, a catheter is used to administer the contrast media into one of the two major coronary arteries. X-ray images of the contrast media within the blood allow visualization of the size, anatomy, and patency of the arterial vessels.
Contrast media, however, can have significant health risks if permitted to flow systemically to the patient's organs. For example, renal dysfunction or failure may occur from such systemic delivery of contrast media. Such dysfunction or failure is referred to as “contrast-induced nephropathy” or CIN.
Systems and methods have been developed for the removal of contrast media and other mediums from the coronary circulation. For example, in some removal methods, a removal catheter is positioned to collect medium as it exits the coronary circulation. In general, conventional systems used to collect and remove medium from the coronary circulation, and the associated conventional methods, can be improved.